


THE SPIDER AND THE FLY

by Chihana



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cult Membership, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multiracial Character, References to Addiction, References to Brainwashing, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihana/pseuds/Chihana
Summary: Welcome to my first Mystic Messenger fic. Thank you for reading. Please be patient and kind with me? I’m new to writing. I want to get better, so your critiques are welcome.This fic will retell and rework the mystic messenger story including the secret endings. It is from Saeran and MC’s point of view. MC will eventually be in a relationship with Jumin.I'm going to re tell the Mystic Messenger story but also change some aspects.I have a Tumblr. Come and say hello?https://chihana11.tumblr.com/





	THE SPIDER AND THE FLY

October 30th

Saeran checked the time again, 5:30 pm. He scanned the street from the rooftop, searching for the new girl. He sat‚ comfortable and relaxed close to the edge with his gear next to him. He needed to see her. It was boring waiting around but he was prepared. The preparation was everything. A good hunter is prepared. A good hunter lays out the perfect trap. He waited ready to strike.

 

Above clouds gathered, streaks of orange and pink appeared in the blue. Sunset. Always present, reliable, the sky comforted him. He was just a dark cloud passing across the emptiness. It was distracting him, he wanted to rest and watch. No, no he wanted to be here drawing closer to his prey.

He could have waited in front of the restaurant, down on the street. He would have gotten a really good look that way. But this was safe and secure, invisible. He loved rooftops. The freedom and safety of being alone. If this new girl would get her ass to work, he could get a good look at her then relax, enjoy the sunset. He was almost desperate to lose himself for a moment.

Again Saeran focused on the street. He needed to do this. The Savior was growing impatient. He wouldn’t disappoint her. Only his savior held the truth and the answers.

Mint Eye needed this. He had to get the right girl. Perfect for that those friends of V. He would use her to destroy him, them. He would steal her away to Paradise with RFA and leave the traitor and V alone with nothing. He would crush them. Just like they tried to do to Saeran. He would learn what it was like to wait and hope for someone who never comes back.

Saeran looked down. Where she? His mind wandered back to the last one. The Lee girl. A nightmare. He shuddered. The Lee girl was attractive and had the right background. A cute little lamb. Vulnerable and lonely. Maybe too much so?

The memories were like a horror movie in his mind. Not that he felt sorry for her. He didn’t have time for that. No, it was the fucking disappointment that ate at him. The hours of research wasted. Everything had gone so well. She seemed so cute and sweet. Then he installed a camera in her apartment. There she was in his feed curled up like a bug on the floor. Crying and shaking she laid on the floor the whole night. The next day she came back with a jar of pills. She took a fucking handful. That was the end of his plan. Saeran would never get a junkie accepted by the RFA. Their perfect world didn’t include addicts. He wished he could delete the image of her crying on the floor from his brain.

It wasn’t anything to send an invitation to paradise and a couple of disciples to reach out to the Lee girl. Mint Eye had plenty of room for lost souls.

Lost in thought, Saeran almost missed the girl walking to the restaurant. He recognized her from the pictures in his file. Was that her? Marielle Kwon? Yes? Yes! She stuck out with her curly hair and light brown skin. She wore a giant parka with jeans and some huge thing was strapped to her back. Â Saeran stood up. He wished for the cold, it would sharpen him up.

He wasn’t sure. Was she too different? Too foreign for the prissy RFA? Maybe not his broth â€“ No! Â He didn’t have a brother. Maybe not the traitor’s type? Her records stated she wasn’t Â pure Korean. Of course, the traitor might like her more with her background. Another sad outsider.

She struggled with the door and entered the restaurant. Her family was a brother, Malone or Min-Young. He was away at his military service. That was convenient.

Saeran laughed to himself, what ridiculous names. He blew on his hands. They were numb and tingly. He felt annoyingly nauseous and fuzzy again. It was time to take the medicine of salvation. He could wait until he returned to Magenta. The girl, he had to focus on the girl. He started to rewind her file in his mind. Her brother, what was his name? Mallow? No, Malone-Min Young. He slapped his face to try to wake up his brain. He was sure no one in the army could pronounce Malone. No wonder he used a Korean name. The girl seemed to have given up and called herself MC. Where did the C come from? A wave of dizziness passed over him. He waited and breathed it out.

He needed to focus. He breathed in the cold air and opened his jacket. This better not be another dead end. He reviewed the info he had hacked and dug up. She had the brother and an aunt and uncle. No contact on social media or letters between her and the aunt or uncle.

He tried to remember what he found about her past. Her childhood hospital records were sparse but helpful. She left home the hospital. Next was her custody case and then her court case. The uncle was charged with negligence and endangering the welfare of a minor. She was removed from the home. How old had she been? 12? 13? Saeran was tired. His joints were starting to ache. Sometimes he felt the cold and the pain down into his bones. He wished the fog in his brain would lift. He needed his medicine from the Savior. No, no focus up. What was he trying to recall again? The family. The brother who kept living with the uncle.

He wondered if MC understood what a traitor her brother was. Could she wrap her mind around it? He needed help from his savior to understand betrayal. Maybe she felt like he did? Was she disgusted at the memory of traitors who let you be hurt over and over while they spew empty promises? This shit Min-Young, or whatever his name was, should have gone with his sister, not sat on his ass with the uncle. Seriously, who lets their sister go to an orphanage?

He was getting impatient waiting for a good look at the girl. Saeran reviewed his plan again. If she was reasonably stable and attractive, he could use her for RFA.

After what felt like forever, she walked to the front of the restaurant. This was promising, Saeran thought. She was cute, curvy, dressed up in a clingy black dress and heels. Her mane of hair was swept up on top of her head. She stood at a stand near the door. She was the host?

He grabbed his binoculars for a better look. Yes, she would be ideal. She was attractive. Almost as pretty as his Savior. A pretty little curly brown lamb, perfect. He grabbed his camera and snapped her. He could show the Mint Eye tonight.

He decided to monitor her apartment and make sure she wasn’t on fucking drugs. What else, what else could he do? He needed to hack her phone. How much contact did she have with her brother? She had Daver line, Bookface and Pictagramaccounts to hack. He would start right after he checked in with the Savior.


End file.
